Titanic
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: This is an ancient story me and my little siblings made. If you look at the title you can guess what it is about. Beware: OC's are used. R&R and enjoy! Also characters are really OOC!


**Hey peoples it's me again. This fic is like from a long time ago that me and my little brother and sister made. Yeah the characters are completely OOC but I just want to do this for them they will flip when they find out. So don't hate they are young lol I hope you like it as much as I liked making it with them. Also this Noel is an OC. Remember R&R enjoy!**

* * *

Gaito: I can't wait to see all the unicorns!

Mikaru: I am sooooo sick!

Luchia: Remind me again why she's here?

Taco: Because I love her and if I left her alone she would sneak on and try to kill you.

Noel: I love you so much but why unicorns?

Mikaru: Why do guys look like that.

Kaito: Mikaru why don't you go back home your not looking so good.

Mikaru: I need to get REVENGE (in creepy voice).

Gaito: On who? (baka)

Luchia: I know who!

Everyone (except for Mikaru): WHO?

Luchia: Its…

Noel: I love this song come on Gaito (drags Gaito).

Taco: I remember this song its from when I was in that gang in Africa.

Kaito: You were in gang?

Taco: Yeah remember you were there.

Luchia: You were in a gang?

Kaito: (puts hand behind head Goku-style) Yeah well about that…

Noel: Come on Kaito lets dance Luchia will be fine dancing with Gaito right Luchia (smiles evilly).

Kaito: Yeah sure (nervously).

Gaito: But Luchia is scary and I can't find unicorns while dancing!

Noel: What if the unicorns are in disguise as humans and you get closer to them when your dancing because they won't know your on to them?

Gaito: Oh yeah (grabs Luchia's hand) come on Luchia lets find some unicorns!

Luchia: (Glares at Noel) Why do you even like this guy?

Noel: Because he well you haven't gotten to know him well yet and have you seen him without his shirt on (drools).

Luchia: OK too much information there.

Taco: Come on Mikaru lets dance and put that knife down you can get hurt.

Mikaru: I have practiced enough for this!

Mikaru chases Luchia around with a knife and everyone else is dancing even Taco is dancing with a girl named Torta.

Luchia: Kaito help me!(jumps into Kaito's arms and sends Noel flying into Mikaru).

Mikaru: Get off you fat tub of lard!

Kaito: Mikaru stop it you should just go to your room with Taco.

Mikaru: But but but…

Taco: But me and Torta get along so well!

Noel: I AM NOT FAT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!( Gaito holds her back).

Luchia: Let her go let her get that DEMON!

Kaito: I think we should just go to bed IN SEPARATE ROOMS!

Gaito: But what about the seven unicorns of the seven skies!

Everyone: O_O!

Gaito: No one understands me they are real I'm telling you Noel understands.

Noel: Of course I do.

Luchia: Okay I'm tired lets go to bed.

Everybody goes to bed and wakes up to screaming and meets outside our rooms.

Mikaru: (yells at Taco) Why do I have to be with you I want Kaito I love him!

Taco: (crying) Fine I hated you anyways I hated how you make fun of my hair how you are always looking and talking to Kaito how you always steal my tacos and especially how you SMELL!

Kaito: Mikaru were just friends!

Mikaru: (starts crying).

Gaito: Is it only me or does ship feel like its tilting?

Luchia: Its sinking!

We climb to the end of the ship and leave Mikaru behind but she tries to follow us but a guy falls onto her and she falls into the water.

Luchia and Noel: YES! (High fives each other)

Gaito: Moments like this we cab really use unicorns if any of the seven unicorns of the seven skies are here can you help us out!

Unicorns: Later losers (flies away).

Gaito: (raises a fist) I am going to get you one day!

Taco: Where is Torta!

Kaito: You are over Mikaru now?

Taco: Yeah she smelled!

Luchia: If you haven't noticed we are sinking AHHHH!

The boat finally sinks into the water and Luchia and Noel turn into mermaid.

Taco: Hey Gaito I found two mermaids!

Gaito: I am more into unicorns now my therapist says it's a healthier obsession that hopefully won't get me killed (again).

Luchia: So your fine with me saying this Pink Pearl Voice!

Gaito: (puts his hands over his ears) AHHHH! It burns!

Noel: Luchia stop and Gaito already knew I was a mermaid I told him at his therapy.

Kaito: If you haven't noticed us non-mermaids are going to freeze to death.

Taco: You guys I found Torta.

Mikaru: Help me you guys!

Luchia: Well we can leave HER but what about the others non-mermaids?

Noel: Non-mermaids is a word?

Gaito: (grabs on to Noel) Don't leave me if you do I will either die or go back to that insane asylum!

Aqua Regina: No one will be leaving anyone behind come towards me my children.

Gaito: Wait (hands Noel a camera) take a picture of me with Aqua Regina yeah.

Noel: Fine (takes a picture).

Luchia: Okay lets go its getting kind of cold now.

Aqua Regina teleports away with everyone and they arrive at a an extravagant looking palace.

Taco: Wow this place looks great!

Noel: Yeah its BEAUTIFUL!

Luchia: Wow I wish I lived here!

Kaito: My house isn't good enough.

Gaito: I feel like someone is missing but I can't put my finger on it…

Back at the Atlantic Ocean.

Mikaru: You guys left me how could you I will find you one day Kaito ONE…

Sharks(everyone) : Lets have some dinner!

Mikaru: NOOOOO!

THE END

* * *

**That was funny wasn't it? Yeah it had absolutely no point but here is a late disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! So please review and remember little kids will be seeing this! Also Taco and Noel are OC's my little brother and sister made you can guess that they were hungry when we made this :D**


End file.
